The present invention relates to an apparatus for applying adhesive tape to workpieces. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for applying a strip of the tape to an end portion of a workpiece and for cutting the tape which is attached to the workpiece.
A typical workpiece is a body side molding strip for a vehicle. The molding strip is elongate and is made of resilient material, such as rubber. The molding has a flat, back side on which double-side adhesive tape is attached during a preparation step. The molding is mounted on the vehicle by removing a protective backing to expose a surface of the tape and pressing the tape and the attached molding against the vehicle.
The molding has an end portion which is rounded. In order to ensure sufficient adhesive strength at the rounded end portion of the molding, adhesive tape should extend across the rounded end portion. Also, in order to ensure a finished appearance on the vehicle, the adhesive tape must not extend beyond the molding. The molding strip, with the attached adhesive tape, should be prepared in a quick and efficient manner.